Mapping applications provide users with a map of a location. Mapping applications can be used to provide routes and directions for a user between different locations. With the proliferation of mobile devices, such as smartphones, mapping applications have increased in popularity. Despite their popularity, the shortcomings of these mapping applications are inconvenient when providing routes and directions to the users. For instance, in providing directions along a route between two locations, these mapping applications do not provide sufficient visual information about maneuvers.